As network activity increases in a communication network, efficiency and security may become more important. Load balancing operations may be implemented to increase the efficiency of providing communication sessions. As an example, a load balancer may be used to select a server that may most efficiently process a request. Security operations may be used to protect a communication network. As an example, a defender may be used to detect and prevent unauthorized access.
In certain situations, the communication protocol may not allow the load balancing and security operations to cooperate with each other. In general, it is desirable for load balancing and security operations to cooperate with each other in these situations.